What The Hell Blossom Version by Avril Lavigne
by She-Pirates kick-BUTT
Summary: Blossom decides to be a bad girl girl for a day. A song-fic based on the song What the Hell. First Songfic. Pretty Decent if I do say so myself. Rated T for excessive use of 'hell'


I've wanted to do this for a while. So umm, here you go.

Disclaimer: What the hell? If I was on FANfiction would I really own Avril and the Puff? If it was owner fiction then-

Blossom: Can we get on with this?

Me: okay, okay, don't rush me.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}

_**You say that I'm messing with your head**_

_**(Yeah yeah, yeah yeah)**_

_**All 'cause I was making out with your friend**_

_**(Yeah yeah, yeah yeah)**_

_**Love hurts whether it's right or wrong**_

_**(Yeah yeah, yeah yeah)**_

"Blossom, why'd you do it?" Brick said, corning me.

"I TOLD YOU! I didn't kiss him Albert was on the ground, somehow, I didn't notice him and tripped, and then our lips…er, um met. AND I WAS TOO STUNNED TO MOVE! THEN, YOU COME HERE ACCUSING ME OF STUFF!" Blossom explained, using large hand gestures when there were capitol letters.

"I'm you boyfriend, you should know whose lips are whose."

"And I'M you GIRLFRIEND! YOU should trust ME to NOT CHEAT on YOU!" Blossom said, bottled emotions exploding at this moment.

"I never said you did." Brick said, utterly calm like which Angered Blossom because she looked like a toddler with a temper tantrum, hands flailing, jumping around, hair being whipped.

"YOU'RE IMPLYING IT!" Blossom screeched and ran off. Brick followed suit.

When he caught up to her, Brick gripped Blossoms shoulders and made her face him. "Look at me," he said, "I think, we should," Brick put two fingers underneath Blossom's chin making her look him in the eyes, "End it, I can't trust you to keep your lips to yourself. You're just messing with my head." Brick said and walked away. Leaving a flabbergasted Blossom hanging with her mouth open.

_**I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun**_

_**(Yeah yeah, yeah yeah)**_

_**You're on your knees**_

_**Begging please**_

_**Stay with me**_

_**But honestly**_

_**I just need**_

_**To be a little crazy**_

Okay I'm looking drop. Dead. GEEORGEOUS! Blossom said, examining herself in her full view mirror. She was wearing a glittering, purple tube top not even _she_ knew she had. Splotches of many colors were on it such as white, hot pink, and turquoise. Then, with lots of digging, pulling, and zipper-burns, she found her hot pink short-shorts. Gently, she nudged the black fishnets she had under the shorts down, and pulled up her white go-go boots she "borrowed" from Bubbles. She also "borrowed" some of Bubbles black mascara, her pink hair piece, red lipstick, and a couple spiked belts from Buttercup.

"Now, I'mma go rock my sexified self 'round town.

_**All my life I've been good**_

_**But now**_

_**I, I, I am thinking what the hell**_

_**All I want is to mess around**_

_**And I, I, I don't really care about**_

_**If you love me**_

_**If you hate me**_

_**And you can't save me**_

_**Baby, baby**_

_**All my life I've been good**_

_**But now**_

_**Oh-Whooaaa I'm thinking what the hell!**_

There was a taxi driver, pulled over trying to help a man with an engine issue. So, his car was unlocked, empty and the door was wide open. '_Oh, what the hell? Besides, with the door like that it's telling _anyone _to jump in.' _she thought, before jumping in and driving off. She was having fun, and listening to but noticed a stop sign. "Well, I guess you can't ditch your goody-two-shoes self immediately" and tried to stop. Unluckily y, the break in the car didn't work. _'I guess it was the man helping the taxi guy instead. OOPSIE' _Blossom thought before jumping out the car and watching the car crash.

BOOM (fire and other explosive-y stuff)

Seeing a little explosion, she laughed. Now I know why Buttercup is always in jail. THIS IS AWESOME!

Blossom rounded the corner and saw a tattoo parlor. She pondered for a minute…"Oh, WHAT THE HELL!

{Time lapse}

"Yup!" Blossom said to the tattoo guy. "I want it in Black gothic saying "SEXY DEVIL" then hot pink skulls, a torch in pink, and a halo over the "I"."

"And where do you want it?" the lady said, still in shock that a _PowerPuff Girl_ would come and get a tattoo.

"Actually, I want it in 3 places: My Ankle, My right lower back, and my left boob."

{Another time-lapse}

"OMFG! The pain! I could've saved $210 dollars and got a fake one from Chuck E. Cheese or something!"

_**So what? If I go out on a million dates**_

_**(Yeah yeah, yeah yeah)**_

_**You never call or listen to me anyway**_

_**(Yeah yeah, yeah yeah)**_

_**I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day**_

_**(Yeah yeah, yeah yeah)**_

_**Don't get me wrong; I just need some time to play**_

Looking for something to do, Blossom scouted around until she noticed a couple of cute guys on a football field.

"Hmm…OH what the hell!" Blossom said, and headed in the boys direction.

"Okay, I got a deal for you guys," Blossom said to the boys playing would could be barely be called a football game, "if I can kick the ball through the…goal thingy, you give me you Steelers jersey, and you," pointing to a different guy with a seemingly athletic body "have to run to the news channel, tonight at 11, naked. If I miss I'll go on a date with each of you."

"Ooh," guy number one whispered to another, "I'mma gets her partying with me. If you know what I mean." Blossom however, heard this and but a little extra force in her kick, but still not using her powers. It went up, up, up, up, and…SHE MADE IT!

"Aww man and this is signed by Chuck Norris." The guy said and gives his hoodie to the Puff; the other however, was redder than Blossoms lips, trying to find a loophole in his agreement. Blossom just winked at him, and then said: "Oh, what the hell? It'll be fun .Right? And you're doing it for me." Blossom said and set off back to her walk.

_**You're on your knees**_

_**Begging please**_

_**Stay with me**_

_**But honestly **_

_**I just need**_

_**To be a little crazy!**_

_**All my life I've been good**_

_**But now**_

_**I, I, I am thinking what the hell**_

_**All I want is to mess around**_

_**And I, I, I don't really care about**_

_**If you love me**_

_**If you hate me**_

_**You can't save me**_

_**Baby, baby**_

_**All my life I've been good**_

_**But now**_

_**Oh-Whoaaa I'm thinking what the hell!**_

_**La la la la la la la **_

_**Whoa whoa whoa **_

Is that…Brick? What the HELL? He's following me? Okay, I guess I'll have to give him the slip…_somehow._

PERFECT! There's the vintage store Barbie works at. I'm sure she won't mind me sneaking in there. Plus, there's a club in the back. Or well, it was a club first. Then it turned in to a thrift store because people's close were "mysteriously" left there.

"Hi Barb" Blossom said. Yes, I knew I just said her name was Barbie but NEVER call her that. She refuses to be compared to quote—"The reason all men a sex craving pigs" —unquote.

"Wazzup Bloss" Barbie said, "You here to PART-E?"

"You knows it!" I said, just before I headed in the club, I thought that I should change my outfit so Brick wouldn't recognize me. Plus, I was smelling a bit…musty.

Blossom grabbed a very light pink V-neck Belly Shirt that said "WHAT THE HELL" on it in Hot Pink. Lime green, light Turquoise, and Orange splatters were on if for good measure. She also grabbed a wig. It was redder than Blossom's orange-y hair, but was still pretty orange. It went to her mid-elbow and was braided with for parts. The fourth strand was all pink.

While Blossom was trying on shades, you'd never guess who walked through the automatic doors. Seriously, guess? I'll give you a hint. HE'S ON TELEVISION!

No…it's not Edward Patterson, NO SPARKLY VAMPIRES IN THIS FIC!  
It's not Elton Brown either… he couldn't make it.

IT'S BRICK! And his face was very, very flushed. All that running can really take a lot from you. He was looking for Blossom, and he saw a person that looked _VERY_ much like Blossom make a mad dash away from him.

Blossom stopped running when she came to an uninhabited hall, she realized, after she stopped panting, that it was a dead end. "Who would even make a dead end in a club?" she wondered aloud, "This sounds like what authors do in those crappy fanfictions; they conveniently locate the character in a dead end. Boy am I lucky this is not one of those." Blossom then slumped against a side wall, that way no one could come and pin her to the wall without an escape.

Suddenly, Brick bust through the wall. (What? I needed to get him in there somehow.)

"Blossom." He said, emotionlessly. While putting both arms just above he shoulders, "I'm sorry I guess I just over reacted. I thought you were messing with my head, but I was messing with yours always getting jealous, and obser-"

But Blossom didn't let him finish his apology/confession. She noticed that one of her favorite songs, What the Hell by Avril Lavigne, was on. And, with newfound confidence, switched their positions on to the opposite wall, and sung a long.

"_**You say I'm messing with your head**_**  
**_**Boy, I like messing in your bed**_**  
**_**Yeah, I am messing with your head**_**  
**_**When I'm messing with you in bed!**_**  
**_**All my life I've been good**_**  
**_**But now**_**  
**_**I, I, I am thinking what the hell**_**  
**_**All I want is to mess around**_**  
**_**And I, I, I don't really care about**_**  
**_**All my life I've been good**_**  
**_**But now**_**  
**_**I, I, I am thinking what the hell**_**  
**_**All I want is to mess around**_**  
**_**And I, I, I don't really care about**_**  
**_**If you love me**_**  
**_**If you hate me**_**  
**_**You can't save me**_**  
**_**Baby, baby**_**  
**_**All my life I've been good**_**  
**_**But now**_**  
**_**Oh-Whoaaa I'm thinking what the hell!**_**  
**_**La la la la la la la la la la**_

_**La la la la la la la"**_

"Soooo…You wanna make out?"

"Oh, What the hell!"

[][][]

*bows* you know you loved it, so review.

Got Tips? Review

Got Love? (I know you do) Review.

Got Hate? Review

Got Socks? Review

Got French Fries? GIMMMEEE! I mean, REVIEW!


End file.
